the neew kind of story
by moritaowner
Summary: Ruby is not only  new to ouran high school but to japan as well...there she expreince things that she never knnew would happen ...but how would the host react when they learn that theres a drak secret that Ruby is hiding... please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Ouran host club

"So how do you like your new home Ruby? it's not much but it's enough for you and me ..Right?" asked Ms. Fuji. Ruby walks around the house. The house is small with a small kitchen, living room and two bedrooms. Well this is a lot smaller than my home back in California. Thought Ruby has she come back to the main front door. She smiled at Ms. Fuji and said" Thanks again for doing this for me I really appreciate it." "Oh, honey your very welcome, why don't you go and see the school and get yourself familiar with the place?" asked Ms. Fuji. "Okay sure, I mean what the worse that can happen; it's not like anything interesting going to happen when I'm there .whose going to be there in the summer. Now as you read on you get to know that Ruby never has luck with her.

Oruan High School is a prestigious school where all the richest kids go to. Think of the school like where all the king's daughters and sons would go to. Ya, a very big and expensive school. Now our friend Ruby got accepted to this grand school because the school made this new program that allows kids who needs to remake grades but has no disciplinary marks.

Ruby is walking in the hall of the school. When she notice the music room on her right. Wow they even have a music room? Thought Ruby. I'll take a peak see what's inside. She slowly put her hand on the cold gold knob and open the door. What she saw next was beyond her wild imagination.

"Welcome to the host club my princess." Said a handsome boy with blonde hair. He was surround with other cute boys. What did I get myself into? Thought Ruby.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is now in Ruby point of view yeah I know it confusing but hold on k! it's my first time

Chapter 1 : Ruby

"Sorry I thought this was the music room. " I said to the boy. I was about to leave when the boy grabbed me by the shoulder. "Don't go princess this must be meant to be our fortune you be in this summer afternoon." Said the boy close to my face. I notice my heart stared to beat fast. "Can you please let go of me, I don't like it when boys touches me" I said to the boy. He let go of me. " oh how rude of me, , my name is Tamaki Suo I'm a third year student and president of this club and these are my friends" said Tamaki flipping his long blonde hair off his eyes and pointing his finger to the group of other handsome boys. To his surprise I was out the door. I don't like drama kings.

I arrive back to my new home. Man who where those guys. Why where they there. Don't they know its summer vacation. They are good looking. Epically that blonde boy what was his name again .. That's right it was Tamaki. Suddenly the door opened. "oh your back so soon." Said . She be my guardian until I go back to America. IM not from here as you can guess. I got on some program that will raise my grades. " Oh there wasn't much to see" I replied. I left to my new room, jump in my new bed to get some sleep. But I couldn't. I was thinking on what I said to Ms. Fuji, I t was true there wasn't much to see that surprise me ,unless you count those cute boys . Now that's some sight, but I'm not about to let them get to me. I wonder though what club he was talking about. When I was getting dress in more confortable clothe I notice my necklace was gone. I was looking though my purse for that necklace that I was giving at birth. The necklace with an angel wing and a lock. The I realize ….SWEET BABY …. Okay lets clam down, I must have drop it at the music room. Ugh now I have to go tomorrow and see if its there. What if that Tamaki fellow tries to pull one of his stunts I thought as I slowly went to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

T_amiki_

"Tamaki you really should stop calling me" said my best friend kyouya. "I know but I'm still think of that girl who came to the host club. Why was she there who is she?" I said and I can tell I was starting to annoy him. I called him almost 20 times asking him about her or why would she come to the club. " does that matter, look if it makes it any better I'll see what I can do to find out about her, but I can't make any promises, we don't even know her name." said kyouya.

"True" I replied" But we do have that necklace that she dropped" I respond. "Okay than she'll come back to claim it then you can ask her name, okay Tamaki?" replied kyouya. "yes I suppose" I respond with a sigh. "Good now why don't you get some sleep tomorrow is the first day of school and I really …." "But what if she doesn't notice, What if she doesn't care. OH the Irony "I said cutting off Kyouya"Well maybe if you got some sleep you could clam down! Good night! With that koyouya hang up. Thing is I couldn't sleep at all. Just thinking if she'll come again. Hoping, dreaming, sleeping


End file.
